Timmy's Day in Diapers
by KenitohMenara
Summary: Poof is off to Spellementary school and Timmy is now made to be Cosmo and Wanda's new baby. What will happen when Timmy is forced to speak, move and act like a baby? Will Cosmo and Wanda let up? Side story to episode "Spellementary School", contains Spanking and Babying
1. The New Baby

**Hello Readers**

**This is my first fanfic, please rate and comment. All criticism is welcomed as long as it is constructive. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents, I am just a fan**

**This story runs parallel to the episode "Spellementary school". For those for haven't seen it (watch it anyway it's a pretty good episode), Wanda starts crying about Poof's first day at school and then turns Timmy into a baby, or just dresses him up in baby clothes but still. We see at that point Timmy resists this but by the end he is completely fine with it, even the Fairly odd parents Wiki makes note of Timmy "Still dressed as a baby, happily sucking on a pacifier". I always wonder about what happened during Timmy's day. So here is my take on it. Enjoy**

**Kenitoh Menara**

"Now Sweetie" said Wanda, tears welling up in her eyes "I know you must be nervous about leaving us for the first time but you have a big boy now, don't cry, be—"

"Poof, Poof" Poof said as he floated towards the doors of the school not even hearing his mothers last words

"—Brave" Wanda finished, then she started crying and shouted "OHH MY BABY"

Timmy, clearly worried about his god-mother comforted her by saying "Don't worry Wanda, you still got me I'm not a defenceless baby but—"

Just before Timmy said I'm not a defenceless baby, Wanda thought about his last statement. _That's not a bad idea actually _She thought _Timmy could be my baby while Poof is in School! He always acts so childishly that it could work perfectly, and besides Timmy did wish to be a baby once and during the time he was a baby he seemed to enjoy himself, so maybe he'll enjoy himself here. _

Her mind was made up, she winked at Cosmo, who was watching her, and he understood what she was about to do. With that Wanda raised her wand and in just a flash Timmy's clothes disappeared to be replaced with a diaper and a white bonnet. Then Cosmo put a bottle filled with milk in his ear. Timmy looked over with a confused face.

"What?" Cosmo said "I never went to parenting school"

"Ha Ha very funny" Timmy said, a bit annoyed, taking the bottle out of his ear "Wanda what are you doing, change my clothes back!"

"Can't do hon" Said Wanda, in a soft motherly voice "I can't have wittle baby not wearing his diaper"

"What are you talking about?" Timmy said, but then he thought back a bit in their conversation, then it hit him "WANDA I WAS JOKING!" He shouted

"Now is that anyway to speak to your mother, sweetie tweetie" said Wanda, continuing in her soft motherly voice that was starting to annoy Timmy "if you keep shouting then mummy will have to give you an early nappy wappy"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT" shouted Timmy "WANDA I WAS JOKING ABOUT ABOUT BEING A BABY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I AM A 10 YEAR OLD"

"Well, Timmy" Wanda said in a more stern but still motherly tone "You always act like an infant so until we pick up Poof from school, you are going to be treated like what you act as an infant, this includes diapers, naps, feedings. You will not walk, you will crawl or be carried and you will play in a playpen." She looked at Cosmo expectantly and he gave a nod.

Timmy sat there shocked. "And don't try to wish yourself out of this" Wanda continued "Because if you do we will make this a permanent arrangement, meaning you will forever be our wittle infant".

After she had finished Timmy had recovered from some of his shock and started to think _why did I have to open my big mouth, knowing Wanda she will keep her word and I will be forced into this get up forever. I just need to ride it out for the day and then it will be back to normal, one day of embarrassment is better than an eternity _

"Alright" Timmy said, resigned to his fate "I'll do it"

Wanda smiled down at him "I knew you would see it like that, my wittle baby boy" she said returning to her baby mother voice. "Now drink your bottle darling".

Timmy didn't pick it up. Wanda sighed

"You are only going to make it more difficult for yourself, sweetie" she said, she lifted her wand and floated the bottle into his mouth, and eventually he started sucking.

"Good boy" Wanda said "Now one more thing I need to do" she raised her wand again and suddenly Timmy was not sitting in the Van seat but instead a pink and white baby car seat adjusted for his height. A pink teddy bear mobile started playing above his head and a seat bar with smiling pink and yellow flowers, birds and bumblebees wrapped around the two sides of the seat. Every time the toys were moved they rattled and jingled about. The harness was the worse part though. The harness was a five point one which meant he couldn't get out he tried. Just to make sure though Cosmo and Wanda had put pink baby mittens on his hands, meaning he could not use his fingers

Both Cosmo and Wand turned around and went "awwwwwwwwww"

"Isn't he just most precious, cutie wotie wittle baby you ever seen" said Cosmo, in a soft tone that matched Wanda's from before.

"He sure is" Said Wanda "Now step on it Cosmo, I think our wittle baby is getting hungry"

Cosmo started the van up and started pulling away from the school. Timmy now strapped into a car seat, sucking on a bottle of milk listening to the lullaby and watching the pink mobile spin around could only think one thing.

_This is gonna be a long day_

**Thanks for reading! If you have ideas for the story or would just like to give me your thoughts please leave a comment**

**Thanks Again**

**Kenitoh Menara **


	2. Van Ride

**Special Thanks go to BM for review my first chapter, and many thanks to all that read it. So now here is Chapter 2. As before if you have any more ideas for the story, leave a review or PM me**

**Happy Reading**

**Kenitoh Menara**

_How do I keep getting myself in these messes _thought Timmy, as they continued their drive home. He was still strapped into the car seat and everything about was getting on his nerves. The smiling flowers and other toys on the seat bar in front of him almost seemed to be mocking him, laughing at how a 10 year old could get into this situation. The mood wasn't helped by the mobile, the constant lullaby it was singing compounding the fact that his god-parents were treating him like an infant. On top of all that he was drinking a bottle of milk while wearing a diaper, so Timmy could state that this was the most embarrassing moment he had ever faced.

_I have to think of a way to get out of this _he thought. _There's got to be something I can do. _Then he remembered that he was not wholly transformed into a baby, his clothes were different but not his body itself. _All I have to do is play this part until we are out of the car _Timmy continued thinking _If I can then make a break for it, run anywhere to avoid them for the day. _

"Is my wittle baby enjoying his bottle?" Said Wanda, In that soft tone of voice that was another one of the many things that was annoying Timmy. Timmy didn't answer her but just kept sucking the bottle until it was empty as his answer.

"Awwww... now that's my good wittle boy, yes you are, yes you are my sweet wittle baby waby" Wanda continued, levitating to bottle back to her. "Now let's get you something new to try"

Timmy wondered what she meant until he noticed, to his worry, that she was levitating a pacifier towards him.

"NO, NO, NO, NO" Timmy shouted, shaking his head to whole time

Wanda sighed, "Timmy, remember what we agreed on?" she said, with a more stern tone of voice but still very motherly "You have to do what we say as parents? Or maybe you would like to face a punishment?"

"Punishment..." said Cosmo, trying to sound ominous, but to Timmy it was almost too funny to hear. But Wanda's use of the word punishment, was definite more scary.

"What punishment?" Timmy asked, terribly afraid that he knew what was coming.

"Well, considering you are not actually a baby, body wise, I will have to spank you" said Wanda "or if that doesn't work then I could always just make your baby last after poof comes back from school, maybe much longer" she finished.

Timmy froze, both punishments were equally scary to him. _Just last until the end of the car ride _he thought. He gave up fighting and Wanda, Satisfied that he wasn't going to resist, floated to pacifier into his mouth and watched until he started suck.

"Awwwww... such as a good little boy" Wanda said, returning to her baby mother voice "Now you just relax sweetie, we almost there".

Timmy now resigned to his fate for now, laid back in the seat. It really was a very comfortable place to be, and if he was a baby he'd probably be enjoying the ride in the seat. In seat itself felt like he was lying in bed with the head-rest feeling very similar to a pillow, the mobile and lullaby, while he initially didn't like, was actually pretty soothing when he started relaxing. Even the toys on the seat bar had some appeal, all very bright and colourful and the smiles the flowers had were actually pretty inviting. Curiously, he nudged the butterfly, and it jangled around, knocking into the bumblebee and making that jingle around to. He giggled softly behind the pacifier, he could see why Wanda made the car seat the way it was. He wasn't uncomfortable in anyway and as he looked up at the mobile and watched spin around for a while, he considered taking a nap there and waiting for Wanda to wake him up when they got home.

_WHAT AM I THINKING _shouted Timmy in his head _this is supposed to be an embarrassing punishment, not something for me to be enjoying, while I can't deny that I am, I must stay focused and get ready for when we stop_. Even though he thought that there was less conviction then there was before. But Timmy decided that, while he liked this, he was still 10 years old and he was going to get out of this.

Not too long after that, Cosmo parked the van on their driveway for their home in fairy-world. Wanda got out of the van and walked over to the door and opened it.

"OK Sweetie" She said "We're Home", Picking up Timmy from the seat and getting ready to start walking into the house.

_Now's my chance _thought Timmy. He leapt from Wanda's arms similar to how a baby struggles out of his mothers grip and tried to start running. He did not make it far because after his fourth step his felt a burst of magic energy get him and he fell forwards, catching himself with his hands. He tried to stand up but the moment he tried his legs gave way and he fell backwards.

"Well, that was a silly billy thing to do wasn't it" Said Wanda, walking over and picking him up again. "Did you really think that this little plan of yours would work?" She was quite angry with him, Timmy could see that. "I really had hoped that you wouldn't try that however it seems that I can't trust you with this, so I have used my magic to make sure your legs could not support you for walking or standing, like we said you will not walk, you will crawl, understand?"

After she had finished, Timmy did something he didn't think he would do, he started crying. Then his cries started to turn into sobs. _Of course _thought Timmy _Cosmo and Wanda are fairies. This plan was stupid. _

"And now I am in big trouble because of something I don't want to do!" Timmy suddenly spurted out. The Pacifier dropped from his mouth but never hit the ground as Cosmo caught it with magic.

"Timmy, sweetie" said Wanda, returning to a softer voice, "I know you feel embarrassed by this but you know why we are doing this, remember, in a way this was your idea if you hadn't had said what you said by at spellementary I wouldn't have thought of this. I told you that you would be punished if you tried this and yet you did it anyway. Why don't you just relax and try to enjoy yourself?"

Timmy didn't know how to answer, he did enjoy the time in the car-seat and now being held in Wanda's arms was actually pretty nice, but it still felt wrong because he was 10 and not an actual infant.

"You were so well behaved in the car" Wanda Continued "Despite a couple of fits, you were perfect. I was thinking of rewarding you, but then you go and do this" she sighed heavily "Look, give it a chance, no one you know is going to see you in fairy world, and you only have to do it until we pick up Poof. So why don't you stop fighting us and try enjoying yourself, you may be surprised"

"And who knows" said Cosmo "You may want to do this even after we pick up Poof, it would be something we would enjoy, but only if you do as well."

Timmy looked at both of them, Not knowing how to respond, while he was certainly not considering doing this permanently, he couldn't deny what he had felt in the van and knew that every action they were doing was nothing short of them caring for him as if he were a infant, showing that they were only doing this because they loved him very much. _Maybe just for one day it might be fun _he thought, but then again a lot of thoughts were having a conflicting argument in his head. He decided to with neither side but only said two words

"I'll try"

Wanda suddenly had a big smile on her face and started kissing his checks. "Oh sweetie you have no idea how happy that makes us". She gave Timmy's checks a pinch, which made Timmy laugh until they heard a growl sound.

"Hmmmm" said Wanda "Sounds like someone's hungry" she looked at me in that baby mother way, getting back into the swing of things "Come on sweetie, let's get you feed"

**Thanks again for reading, I know not a lot happened here but don't worry Chapter 3 is where I will take the Babying to the next Level. Please remember to review, follow and favourite for more from this story**

**Thanks Again**

**Kenitoh Menara**


	3. Feeding time

**Hello readers**

**I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long to write, I have been exceptionally busy the last few weeks with assignments and other personal matters. However I am now back to writing and ready to continue with the story. I've also got some great ideas for other stories so keep an eye out for that if you like this story.**

**Also one other thing I should say, many thanks to BM (for the second time) and The Random Coyote for reviewing the story (there are two other reviews out there but they are labelled as guest and they maybe the same person for all I know) and also 7 people now follow this story with 2 favourites. Many thanks to the following (BM, Blood Shifter2, Dragoomega06 (2****nd**** Favourite), HarrehsLove, KLG121, KudleyFan93 (1****st**** Favourite) and Sam-Daughter Of Athena) you are all awesome. **

**Anyway thanks for all your support and please enjoy the next chapter. As always please feel free to favourite, follow, review and leave ideas for the story. **

**Happy Reading**

**Kenitoh Menara**

With the business in the van sorted, Wanda carried Timmy inside the house.

The outside really did not look at that much, however Timmy was very much aware that everything involving Fairies was magical, including the fact that their houses were much bigger on the inside, more resembling mansions and palaces than regular houses, except for Anti-Cosmo's castle but then Anti-Fairies weren't exactly subtle about those things.

Sure enough, as they entered the house, it opened out to a massive reception area, complete with a lot of doors leading into different rooms on either side on the room. Wanda opened one of the doors which turned out to be the kitchen, it was a large space with many magical cooking devices around the walls, and a table with two chairs at the far end of the room.

"Now just one thing I need to add" said Wanda, she raised her magical wand and poofed in a high-chair. It was the same colour scheme as the car seat had been, pink and white, also it had a large tray and a five point harness. Wanda put Timmy into the high chair and strapped him in, still not completely trusting Timmy to try anything funny after the business outside.

"Now just sit back and relax, sweetie" said Wanda "Mommy will get her little darling some food" she then went over to the cupboards and grabbed a can of baby food from one of the shelves and then placed it in a magical microwave, which cooked the food instantly.

While all this was going on, Timmy watched Wanda goes about her work and noticed the big smile she had on her face, he had seen it before when she had been taking care of Poof. _She must really enjoy being a mother _Timmy thought as he continued to watch her _it really makes her happy to take care of me right now, it actually feels really good to help her for once, after all the things she and Cosmo have done for me. _

As Timmy started relaxing in the high-chair, which like the car seat was also very comfortable, he heard his stomach growling again, louder this time. He started wimpering and almost made some other baby like noises. Both he and Wanda realized what he was doing at the same time, which came as a shock to both of them.

_Why did I do that? _Thought Timmy _Am I really enjoying being a baby that much?_

Wanda smiled and walked towards him, carrying a bowl of warm baby food.

"Awwwwww, sounds like someones really hungry" Wanda said, turning her motherly voice up a few notches "Don't worry sweetie, mommy's right here to make tummy full of yummy food"

From behind Timmy felt Cosmo tie a bib round him

"We can't have you making a mess of yourself, Timmy" said Cosmo, in a equally soft voice as Wanda's was.

Wanda placed the bowl in front of Timmy, it didn't look very yummy, it was green and looked sloppy, Wanda dug a spoon into it and pushed it towards Timmy's lips

"Open wide Timmy, here comes the aeroplane", Timmy kept his lips shut and moved his head away from the spoon, Wanda just sighed.

"Fine, if you want to be that way" she said "Cosmo, if you would"

"Can do, Wanda", with that Cosmo, who was standing behind the high-chair, lowered his hands and started tickling Timmy. Timmy could help but giggle and while he was Wanda saw her chance and put the spoon in Timmy's mouth. After chewing it slowly, Timmy thought _This doesn't taste half bad, actually it tastes pretty good, _so with that done Timmy did not resist Wanda anymore as she continued feeding him. After a few minutes Wanda fed Timmy the last spoonful, Wanda wiped Timmy's face and lifted him out of the high-chair.

"See that sweetie" she said "All that fuss over nothing"

As Wanda carried Timmy out of kitchen and upstairs Timmy replied "Thanks for the food, it was yummy"

Wanda just smiled and walked through another door on the left. "We're not done feeding you yet sweetie" she said "But we are doing the rest in here"

Timmy looked up from Wanda's arms and was shocked by what he saw. He was in a large nursery, the colours blue and pink, filled with toys. There was a changing table, a baby swing, a playpen and a rocking chair. In the middle of the room was a large cot, white barred with pink sheets, a teddy bear mobile which was similar to one on the car seat was hanging on top of it.

Cosmo was sitting in the rocking chair. Before anything else, Timmy, who did not realize that he had to, wet and pooped in his diaper.

"Awwwwwww" said Wanda "I think our little boy needs a diaper change" She took Timmy over to the changing table, quickly took off the old diaper, put baby powder on Timmy's bottom and quickly put on a fresh diaper, afterwards she waved her wand and Timmy was immediately dressed in a baby blue one-piece pyjamas. After that Wanda took Timmy over to Cosmo. Then Cosmo took out a baby bottle filled with warm milk.

"You ready to be bottle fed, Timmy?", he said. Timmy hesitantly opened his mouth and let Cosmo put the bottle in his mouth.

Timmy sucked and drank up the milk. He had to admit, it did taste pretty good. Soon, the bottle was empty and Timmy was full.

"Good, good. Now the little baby just needs to be burped!", Cosmo said, and he turned Timmy over. He gently patted Timmy on the back. To Timmy's surprise, he suddenly let out a loud burp. He blushed with an embarassed sort of look, and Cosmo and Wanda just giggled.

"Awwww, our little Timmy must really tired after all that yummy food!", Wanda said in a baby voice. "Here, let me put you in your nice, comfy crib."

Wanda picked up Timmy and placed him in a crib that was in the centre of the room. She then took a pacifier and made Timmy suck on it, afterwards she turned the mobile over Timmy's head. Timmy looked up at Wanda with a sad face. He didn't speak because he had the pacifier in his mouth.

"See, now you're fully babied," said Wanda with a smile. "We'll leave you here to nap. Now, think about what we've done this morning, all the fighting you put up and yet after all of that you enjoyed yourself. Just something to think about". She leaned down and kissed him on the check "We have more stuff planned for you today and we want you to enjoy it as much as we are, Sweet dreams Timmy!" Then Cosmo and Wanda turned off the main lights, which magically turned on the nightlights that were placed around the crib and room and left the nursery.

Timmy just lay down in his crib, unable to escape because of the surrounding bars. He hate to admit it, but he was actually comfortable in there, and he was in fact, probably move comfortable in this crib then in his bed at home. As he sucked on his pacifier, he saw a teddy bear next him, he quickly grabbed and hugged it close to himself and then froze. He really felt like a baby.

_Wanda's Right _Timmy thought _I'm stuck like this for now, since I can't move, might as well enjoy it, for as much as a 10 year old can enjoy being a baby. _He then laid himself back on the pillow watching the mobile spin above him while it played the lullaby and gently let himself fall to sleep

**Thanks for reading**

**Once again really sorry about the wait you have all had to endure. I am now back to writing and updates should be quicker. **** As always please feel free to review, leave ideas and follow for more updates. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Hopefully this won't happen again**


End file.
